Wendy Yandere Scissorsloid
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque ya estoy cansada de que pase más tiempo con él. No me importa sonar como Psicopata debo deshacerme de él/ Stan es mio/ No eres la unica que sabe usar esto/ Aprieto con fuerza las tijeras que tengo en mis manos. Style/ Stendy. One-shot ¡Feliz cumpleaños Itzel!


**Hola... ¿Como estan? Espero que bien. Debo decir que no tenía planeado subir one-shot, la primera razon es porque tengo que actualizar todas mis historias, y la segunda porque no me siento con ganas de actualizar, estoy pasando por una situación nada grata y eso me tiene muy 'apagada'. Pero, subo este one-shot porque se lo debia a una de mis mejores amigas ¡ITZEL! Mañana es tu cumpleaños asi que... ¡FELICIDADES CHAMACONA! ¡AQUI ESTA TU REGALO ESPERO TE GUSTE! De igual manera espero les guste a ustedes ¡A leer!**

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Wendy Yandere Scissorsloid.

**Rating**: T.

**Advertencias**: Ooc, muerte de un personaje.

...

Tal vez no deberia sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo ¿Porque? ¿Porque el tiene que pasar más tiempo con el que conmigo? YO soy su novia, no él. Aunque tal vez estoy exagerando ¿O no? No, son mejores amigos, es normal que quieran pasar tiempo juntos pero... pero no así. La mayoría de las veces cancela nuestras citas por estar con el, es que acaso ¿No se divierte conmigo? Antes no era asi, no, pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo pero con el paso de los días se fue distanciando. Y eso me duele, me duele cuando me dice que no tiene ganas de salir y a los pocos minutos lo veo con él caminando en las calles y riendo como si nada. Es que no se da cuenta que aqui estoy.

Pero no es su culpa. No. Es culpa de él. De su estupido amigo, como deseo que desaparezca, deseo que... Espera ¿En que diablos estoy pensando? No puedo pensar así. ¡Por dios! Me estoy volviendo loca, no puedo desearle a nadie ni un mal, por tanto que lo odie.

— Wendy — escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga, volteé a verla —¿Estás bien?

— Si, ¿Porque?

— No, nada, por cierto, estabamos planeando las chicas y yo, que saliendo del Colegio podemos ir al centro comercial — dijo muy animada.

— No tengo ganas — le dije — Sera otra ocasión — Me miro algo preocupada, le sonreí y suspiro.

— Esta bien.

Caminamos al salón de clases, y cuando entre, ahí estaban. Platicando animadamente. Me senti mal ¿Porque Stan actua así? Si ya no me ama debería decirmelo.

Me dirigi a mi asiento y las clases comenzarón. No podía dejar de ver a Stan, estaba poniendo atención a las clases. Mire a su mejor amigo. Kyle Bloflovski, él es uno de los chicos más cotizados del Colegio, guapo, buen promedio y deportista. Tiene todo lo que un chica desearia pero yo no, al unico que quiero es a Stan pero este pareciese tener ojos para su mejor amigo que para mi, que soy su novia. Tal vez, si me deshiciera de él. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude ¿Que acabo de pensar? Debo estar loca, dirigí mi mirada al Profesor quién estaba escribiendo quien sabe que cosa. Mire mi lapicero y lo abrí. Lo primero que pude apreciar fue un par de tijeras que mis padres me compraron, se las había pedido porque el mango de estas es de un color rojo, muy hermoso, lo malo es que son muy puntiagudas, motivo por el cual mi madre no me las quería comprar. Ya tengo 16 años puedo manejarlas a la perfección.

Senti algo en el estomago, una sensación extraña. Nuevamente mire a Kyle quién estaba tomando notas. Dirigi uno de mis dedos a la punta de mis tijeras e hice presión llevandome una cortada, suspire. Tenía que hablar con Stan.

El resto de las clases se fueron de manera lenta, pero al sonar la campana que indicaba el descanso me pare rapidamente y me puse frente a Stan quien me miro algo extrañado.

— Wendy ¿Sucede algo? — me pregunto, mire a Kyle quién estaba viendo su celular.

— Tengo que decirte algo — dije sonando lo más seria posible. Parecio sorprenderse pero enseguida cambio su expresión.

— Te veo en la cafetería, adios Wendy — Kyle camino a la puerta saliendo del salón.

— ¿Y bien? — me pregunto mi novio. Lo mire no muy segura de lo que iba a decir, pero ya no podía más, tal vez esto aurrine nuestra relación pero...

— Deja de pasar tanto tiempo con Kyle — las palabras salieron solas. Stan me miro confundido y su entrecejo se fruncio ligeramente ¡Genial Wendy. La cagaste bien bonito.

— ¿Estás celosa? — me pregunto volviendo a su expresión de antes. Abrí la boca para decirle que no pero la verdad era que sí. Estaba celosa, pero tengo razones para estarlo. Siempre estaban juntos, e inclusive había rumores que decían que ambos eran amantes — Mira Wendy — continuó — A la que amo es a tí, no deberias sentirte así y mucho menos celosa por mi mejor amigo — mire a otro lado, tal vez estaba exagerando — ¿Todo bien?

— Si — respondí sonriendo. Me regreso la sonrisa y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, era verdad, solo estoy exagerando.

**...**

No estoy exagerando, no, han pasado dos días de esa platica y el idiota sigue igual o peor. Ya ni siquiera me saluda por estar con él. Definitivamente odio a Kyle Bloflovski, y no me importa sonar como loca Psicopata, voy a deshacerme de el.

Aprieto las tijeras que tengo en mis manos y camino en dirección a su hogar. Bebe me dijo, que investigo que sus padres estaban de viaje, por lo tanto él estaba solo con su hermano. Este ultimo no era impedimento.

Estoy actuando como loca pero no me importa, lo unico que quiero es que Stan se mio, mio y de nadie más. No pienso compartirlo, mucho menos con él ¡No!

Toque dos veces su puerta y esta se abrió. Ike su hermano me miro con aburrimiento.

— ¿ Que se le ofrece? — me pregunto.

— Puedo ver a Kyle — le dije mientras sonreía y sonaba lo más amable posible, no me gusto que me hablara por usted ¿Tan vieja me veo?

— Esta en su habitación, pase si quiere.

— Gracias.

Me adentre al hogar, enseguida él se fue a la cocina, por el olor, deduzco que esta preparando algo de comida. Mire las escaleras que conducian a su habitación. Comence a subirla, no hay marcha atrás, debo hacerlo, de esa manera Stan sera mio, ya no tendré que preocuparme si me termina o no, sin Kyle, no tendra más remedio que quedarse a mi lado. Llegue a su habitación, puse mi mano en la perilla y viendo a ambos lados, vigilando que su hermano no me viera, me adentre a la habitación.

Estaba dormido. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Me acerque a él y mire cada detalle de su rostro. Si no conociera a Stan sin duda alguna hubiera hecho todo por conquistarlo a él pero lastima, al único que amo es a Stan. Saque de la bolsa que llevaba en ese momento, las tijeras, las mismas que mis padres me compraron. Mi pecho me decía que no lo hiciera, que diera media vuelta y saliera corriendo de ahí pero la voz en mi cabeza era más fuerte, debo matarlo. Levante las tijeras dispuesta a clavarlas en su cuello pero...

— Wendy — rapidamente lleve las tijera a mi espalda viendo como Kyle se tallaba los ojos y se inorporaba de la cama quedando sentado en esta — ¿Que haces aquí? — me pregunto ¡No hay marcha atras! Saque las tijera nuevamente y apunte hacia su cuello — Wendy — susurro.

— Estoy harta — dije — Stan es mio, mio y no pienso compartirlo con nadie ¡MUCHO MENOS CONTIGO! — grite.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto — Stan te ama.

— No es verdad — me miro confundido — Siempre esta contigo ya no lo tolero, por eso debo matarte — Comence a reir, estaba perdiendo el control, hice presión con las tijeras y pude ver como un hilo de sangre salia de su cuello — Debes...

Un dolor me inundo, mis ojos se abrieron lo más que pudieron y mire a Kyle quien tenía la cabeza agachada. Solte las tijeras y estas cayeron al suelo.

— Que estupida — Levanto el rostro sorprendiendome por lo que estaba viendo. Sus ojos estaban opacados, se veían más oscuros y tenía una sonrisa torcida.

Mi respiración comenzo a ser agitada, baje la mirada al lugar donde sentía dolor; Me había clavado unas **tijeras.**

— No eres la única que sabe usar esto — me dijo. Di un paso hacia atras, el dolor era insoportable que cai al suelo de rodillas, sintiendo como las fuerzas me abandonaban — No te preocupes Wendy — se acerco a mí y se agacho a mi altura, sentí como colocaba las tijeras en mi espalda — Yo cuidare a Stan ¿Sabes porque? — las tijeras hicieron presión y lo ultimo que escuche fue un_: Stan es mio._

_**...**_

La última notica del día:

"La estudiante y joven de dieciseis años de edad: Wendy Testaburger ha sido encontrada muerta en el interior del parque de South Park, al parecer fue asaltada debido a las puñaladas que tenía en el pecho y espalda, sus familiares..."

Apago la televisión para seguidamente lanzar el control a un rincón de la sala. Miro a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él.

— ¿Fuiste tú? — le pregunto, el pelirrojo se acerco a él sentandose en su regazo.

— Ella iba a matarme tenía que defenderme — dijo sonriendo de la manera más dulce.

— Al menos no dejaste pruebas.

— ¿Te refieres a las tijeras? — al recibir un asentimiento sonrio — Las queme.

El otro no dijo nada, lo tomo del menton y lo beso de manera apasionada. Kyle correspondió el beso, deleitandose por el delicioso sabor de los labios de Stan. SU Stan.

**...**

**En mi defensa puedo decir que el fic esta basado en una canción, claro que lo del final se me ocurrio a mi. Espero les haya gustado, especialmente a ti Itzel que te gusta ver a un Kyle yandere, yo lo veo más como un Tsundere, como Yandere prefiero a Butters. Como sea ¡Gracias por leer! Tratare de actualizar mis otras historias cuanto antes, pero como mencione arriba, estoy pasando por una situación que me tiene toda apagada. **

**Bien me retiro ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ITZEL! Espero me guardes pastel. Bien.**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la proxima!**

**P.D 1. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia que vean por ahí.**

**P. D 2. Si alguién quiere oir la canción se llama igual que el fic, solo cambien el nombre de Wendy por el de Miku, y la canta Hatsune Miku.**

**Ahora sí ¡Adios! **


End file.
